Dumbo (2019)
Dumbo é um filme de aventura e fantasia estadunidense de 2019, dirigido por Tim Burton e escrito por Ehren Kruger, sendo o remake em live-action do longa-metragem animado Dumbo, de 1941, baseado no enredo escrito por Helen Aberson e ilustrado por Harold Pearl. Produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures e Tim Burton Productions e distribuído pela Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, é estrelado por Colin Farrell, Eva Green, Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito e Alan Arkin. O título faz parte de um ambicioso projeto da Disney na produção de remakes em live-action de clássicos animados do estúdio após os êxitos de Alice in Wonderland (2010), Maleficent (2014), Cinderella (2015), The Jungle Book (2016) e Beauty and the Beast (2017). No mesmo ano, também ocorrerão as estreias das novas adaptações de Aladdin e The Lion King. Dumbo foi lançado no Brasil e em Portugal no dia 28 de março de 2019. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 29 de março de 2019. Enredo Na trama, Holt Farrier é uma ex-estrela de circo que retorna da guerra e encontra seu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo. O circo em que trabalhava está passando por grandes dificuldades, e ele fica encarregado de cuidar de um elefante recém-nascido, cujas orelhas gigantes fazem dele motivo de piada. No entanto, os filhos de Holt descobrem que o pequeno elefante é capaz voar! A artista aérea Colette Marchant e o empresário VA Vandevere se dirigem para fazer o Dumbo, o elefante voador, uma estrela. Elenco * Colin Farrell como Holt Farrier * Michael Keaton como V.A. Vandevere * Danny DeVito como Max Medici * Eva Green como Colette Marchant * Nico Parker como Milly Farrier, filha de Holt * Finley Hobbins como Joe Farrier, filho de Holt * Alan Arkin como J. Griffin Remington * DeObia Oparei como Rongo * Joseph Gatt como Neils Skellig * Sharon Rooney como Srta. Atlantis * Michael Buffer como Baritone Bates, um mestre do Dreamland * Frank Bourke como Puck * Douglas Reith como Sotheby * Roshan Seth como Pramesh Singh, um encantador de cobras * Miguel Muñoz Segura como Ivan o Maravilhoso * Jo Osmond como Cozinheiro de Circo * Phil Zimmerman como Rufus Sorghum * Edd Osmond como Artista do Dumbo Dublagem/Dobragem Produção No dia 8 de julho de 2014, foi anunciado que uma adaptação em Live-Action de Dumbo estava em desenvolvimento para a Walt Disney Pictures . Ehren Kruger foi confirmado como o roteirista, e Justin Springer servirá como produtor junto com Kruger. Em 10 de março de 2015, Tim Burton foi anunciado como diretor. Em 15 de julho de 2017, a Disney anunciou que Dumbo seria lançado em 29 de março de 2019. Em janeiro de 2017, foi anunciado que Will Smith estava "em negociações" para ser o pai das crianças que desenvolveram uma amizade com o adorável elefante depois de vê-lo no circo. No entanto, Smith passou mais tarde o papel devido a "conflitos de agendamento", entre outros motivos . Chris Pine e Casey Affleck também receberam o papel, mas passaram sobre ele antes que Colin Farrell fosse lançado. Em março de 2017, Eva Green e Danny DeVito se juntaram ao elenco. Em abril de 2017, Michael Keaton juntou-se ao elenco, completando os poucos papéis proeminentes da ação ao vivo em adultos. Tom Hanks estava supostamente em discussões sobre o papel antes de Keaton ter sido lançado. Durante o verão de 2017, DeObia Oparei , Joseph Gatt e Alan Arkin se juntaram ao filme. A produção principal no Dumbo começou em julho de 2017, no Reino Unido . Ver também * Dumbo, longa-metragem animado de 1941. Ligações externas * * Categoria:Filmes de 2019 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2019 Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de Live-Action